


Demoni celati

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore d'artista [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, stuggy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Steven non vuole mostrare a nessuno i demoni che albergano nel suo cuore.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emeqwgwqeMs.Con il prompt del p0rnfest: MARVEL - CAPTAIN AMERICA	Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers	A Bucky piace fare sesso con Steve quando indossa il costume da Capitan America.





	Demoni celati

Bucky posò le mani sulle spalle di Steve e lo fece stendere sulla brandina, passando lo sguardo sul suo corpo stretto dalla tuta di Capitan America.

< Lo ricordavo più piccolo, ora ha finalmente il corpo adatto al suo carattere focoso. Devo dire che tutti i miei sogni si sono realizzati > pensò, mettendosi a cavalcioni sopra di lui.

Steve si sfilò la maschera di tessuto e la lasciò cadere per terra, ansimando. Le sue labbra piene e rosee erano bollenti e arrossate, il ciuffo biondo cenere gli ricadeva di lato assumendo riflessi dorati alla luce delle lampade ad olio.

Il vento si abbatteva ululando sulla tenda, chiusa, facendo ondeggiare la stinta stoffa arancione.

Rogers deglutì, notando l’espressione desiderosa del suo migliore amico.

“Quindi vuoi seguire Capitan America in questa guerra?” domandò e la voce gli tremò.

Sul brullo terreno era abbandonato lo scudo e sopra di esso era appoggiato il fucile di Barnes.

Bucky baciò con foga Steve, strappandogli dei gemiti ed iniziò ad accarezzargli le cosce, strette dai pantaloni aderenti.

Il petto massiccio di Steve si alzava e abbassava in modo irregolare.

< Facendo così mi fa impazzire. Lo voglio così tanto > pensò Rogers.

“No. Voglio seguire quel ragazzo di Brooklyn che veniva massacrato in ogni vicolo e parcheggio, ma…” rispose Bucky.

“Ma?” chiese Steven, con tono ansioso.

Bucky gli morse il labbro, succhiandoglielo, mentre iniziava a spogliarsi con entrambe le mani.

“Ma?” lo incalzò Rogers.

James rimase in boxer e gli passò le mani sulla stella che gli decorava il petto, socchiuse gli occhi e ghignò.

“Bisogna ammettere che questa tutina aderente sottolinea splendidamente il tuo bel culetto” soffiò al suo orecchio, stringendogli i glutei sodi.

“Te la sei voluta tu. _Foundiamoci_ ” disse Steve e ribaltò le posizioni, sbattendo Bucky contro la brandina, che cigolò. Odore di umido e muffa si alzava da essa, pungendogli le narici.

“Non dirmi che sei diventato un vero animale. Potrò finalmente vedere il tuo lato oscuro?” chiese Bucky, abbassandogli i pantaloni della tuta.

Rogers se li sfilò del tutto ed iniziò a sfilarsi i guanti.

“N-no… Ti prego, resta con la tutina” lo supplicò Barnes.

Steve annuì, facendo ondeggiare i capelli vaporosi e si sfilò anche i boxer, la luce si rifletteva sui suoi glutei perfettamente lisci.

< Ormai ne ho la certezza, questo vestitino da ‘ballerina’ lo eccita, ma inizio ad essergli affezionato anche io.

Sì, a Bucky piace fare sesso con me quando indosso il costume da Capitan America > si disse Rogers.

Strappò i boxer di James ed entrò in lui con un colpo secco, Bucky si tappò la bocca con la mano, soffocando solo in parte il grido di piacere.

Steve iniziò a dare delle spinte, mentre James gli andava incontro seguendo i suoi movimenti, dimenando il bacino con dei colpi secchi.

Il sudore iniziò a scendere lungo il suo corpo, mentre Rogers aumentava sempre di più la velocità.

< Non è umano, ha la forza motrice di una macchina a vapore. La perfetta invenzione di Howard Stark > pensò James.

“A-ancora…” implorò, tra i mugolii.

“Hai ragione, sei diventato me” gli sussurrò Steven all’orecchio. Gli morse il collo, affondando i denti nella pelle di Burnes, arrossandogliela. Si mosse con sempre maggiore foga ed energia dentro Barnes, che gemeva e boccheggiava, aggrappandosi al corpo massiccio e muscoloso di Steve.

Rogers continuò a prenderlo, finché non sentì lo sperma di Bucky inumidirgli le gambe. Scivolò fuori da lui e si sedette nell’angolo della brandina, osservò Barnes ansimare.

Il cecchino era abbandonato sfatto nel letto, con braccia e gambe aperte.

Steven gli accarezzò il viso e lo guardò addormentarsi.

“Spero tu non veda mai i demoni che agitano il mio cuore” sussurrò, ascoltando il respiro profondo dell’amante.


End file.
